Financed Love
by Amaro
Summary: [TalaxRei Minor KaixBrooklyn TysonxRei] The life of a slave to business collides with the life of a slave to the streets. Love can be denied in places that it should not exist but for how long can it be ignored?
1. Chapter One

Wow look yo, two stories updated in one day. So this is another story inspired by a movie, note that it is inspired not based off of. Cookies to those who figure out what movie gave me this idea. I'll tell you in the seocnd chapter but for now lets all laugh at me for bring such a crazed idea into play.

Note: Story is mostly Tala and Rei, though there is also Kai and Brooklyn (though for one Brooklyn won't be mentioned until later and for two oh man I just really wanted to write about Brooklyn since he is so one of the best beyblade characters) and Tyson and Rei mostly as close friends but I really like supporting them as close friends because I think its cute. Also ever since Untold Truths I like to write Tala as a nice guy, so yea. I think that's all that needs to be said.

Desclaimer: I don not a owna Beyblade.

* * *

Financed Love  
Chapter One

It was a slow night. It was raining and the usuals wouldn't bite. They seemed to prefer the cheap warmth that the bars provided opposed to time spent in the cold over a few pretty face. Apparently a good time wasn't on their minds this evening, amber eyes cursed the florescent lights and boisterous music flooding the cold streets.

"Hi there!" Amber eyes perked up delightedly as a potential 'customer' strut by. "Looking for a little warmth tonight?" The seductive voice continued as the stranger hesitated and turned to stare at the slender teen who was readily approaching him.

"Leave me out of you 'business'" The man spat his words at the youth. "I don't need a slut's attention." He concluded glowering before turning away and hurrying off.

"Its alright Rei koi." A cheerful voice startled the hurting. "Everyone has a bad night once in a while."

Rei gave in, to the pain and turned towards the comfort. "I know Tyson its just… I… I just want to see better for us."

Tyson nodded knowingly reaching for Rei's arm so he could pull him back under the alcove that protected them from the worst of the weather, and wrapping his arms firmly around the youth's waist. Rei sighed and leaned against the boy fingering his navy blue hair which had taken to sticking to his face in the rain. This wasn't the first time that the youth had been referred to as a 'slut' but it just wasn't something he was able to get used to.

"Tyka?" Rei asked huddling against his partner for warmth.

"Hmn?" The younger boy asked watching the streets for clients.

"I'm not a slut am I?" Rei asked feeling all to pathetic in this current a state of self pity.

"No more than me Rei koi." Tyson laughed lowering his hand for a quick firm grasp of Rei's rear, which caused a playful sound to emit from the youth's lips followed by a retaliation to Tyson's.

"Hey there, I won't be paying to watch the two of you at it." a cruel voice disrupted their brief play as their attention was drawn to a man who was implying he was interested. Rei was the first to straighten himself out and nudged Tyson to do the same. "Mmmm I like the little kitten," the man mocked Rei's cat like features licking his lips anxiously. Both boys shrank under his leering stare hating themselves before they recollected.

"I'll take this one." Tyson whispered quietly into Rei's ears not wanting to put the more fragile of the two at even more risk.

"Ty…" Rei responded biting his lip knowing that as the older one he should be the one with the responsibility, yet Tyson always seemed to be the more courageous one. "Tyka, be careful." Rei warned the boy knowing that such words couldn't mean anything in their world.

"I'll see you in the morning Rei koi, don't stay out too late I don't want you getting sick." The navy haired boy warned in return rubbing the cat affectionately on the cheek.

"Come on boy, less touching him and more attention to me yo!" The customer smirked smacking his purchase's rear. Tyson rolled his eyes at the man in Rei's direction sending his partner one last smile before he lead the man off engaging him in flirtatious seduction.

Rei watched his friend's retreating form regretfully but knowing it was worth it if they were to eat in the morning. The smile formed just for Tyson's sake quickly died as the youth was left wet and lonely to scan for his chance, at least it would be a night off the streets.

An hour slowly dragged by and hardly anyone had passed the huddled boy. The rain was not letting up and had long since soaked through his already limited clothing. He scorned his tight black pants and loose jacket that was worn to expose his slender body and bare chest and even more so the leather collar that was always positioned around his neck. A slim cord ran from a small latch on the leather band posing as a leash to interested clients. Laying his head on his drawn up knees he sighed inwardly prepared that tonight was going to be a cold night along the street. Many had been spent this way but usually with Tyson, here now alone, Rei just felt, worthless and insignificant to anything.

"The kitten looking for a home?" A voice cooed dangerously in his ear. Leaning into nibble at Rei's ear as the smell of alcohol overwhelmed all the cat's scents. Choking at the thought of the man's drunkenness Rei had to claim all his strength just to raise his eyes and flash this future customer his best smile. "Need a place to stay for the night?" The man laughed kneeling next to the soaked boy already resting his rough palm upon Rei's hip, pulling out a twenty to flash it at the youth.

Rei gaped insulted. He usually charge fifty at a minimum and a hundred to those who looked like they could use the lightened wallet. "I can't accept that." Offended amber orbs narrowed.

"You'll do it for free than? Wow and here I thought I was the desperate one." The intoxicated man laughed practically draping himself over the youth. Rei scowled and hurriedly removed himself from the situation.

"Of course not," Rei hissed in response his pupils slitting viciously. "Raise me at least another forty and we'll… talk." Rei whispered ashamed.

"You're a whore you rely on idiots like me to pay you." The man swayed closer to Rei offending all of the youth's senses with the reek of alcohol. "Take what you can get." He laughed roughly grabbing at Rei who was slowly edging away, and pulling him into his arms. "I can treat you nice kitten," he laughed throwing his hand up Rei's shirt.

"Leave me alone." Rei cried out desperately trying to push himself away.

"Nah, I'm not about to let a pretty thing like you waste away in the night." The grip around Rei's waist only tightened as he explored how accessible the youth's pants were. Rei reacted in the only way he could, he leaned into the man applying enough pressure to his groin in order for his grip to slacken. Then making it seem like this client was getting exactly what he wanted, Rei nuzzled his neck until the precious moment that he was able to bite into the foul flesh. The man shouted out angrily throwing his fist out to collide with Rei's skull. Crying out painfully the amber eyed boy cowered shamelessly.

"Little shit." The drunk shouted fueled by anger wiping away a small trace of blood that budded from the scratch. Towering over the pained figure he rose his fist bring it down on Rei's shoulder and then again to his head. Rei moaned trying to gain his ground to fight back but he was already under advantaged. The man had risen to his feet where as Rei remained huddle on the damp pavement.

"Stop!" He cried out. "Please." He begged, but by then he had lost control of the situation.

-----

Another wasted day. Another meaningless job getting him closer to success? What was it that he had even wanted to do in the first place. He knew that it definitely hadn't been cheating others out of success so his would flourish. Why and when had this started happening. He had never saw himself as a businessman when he was young in fact if truth be told he had wanted to be a teacher not a dream stealer.

Sighing he did little more about the predicament than guide his car through the washed out streets.

"Damn you Hiwatari," he whispered under his breath.

Shaking his head clear of the vicious anger he held against his enigmatic associate he focused on the streets ahead pitying those who would remain cold that night. Some watched eagerly as a few late night soles walked by as if praying that a wallet would drop while the more pessimistic of them just leaned against walls glaring at any movement. The driver shuddered feeling disgusted that he had so much when they had so little. The consistencies of misery ended when his sharp eyes fell upon a sadistic scene. A young girl was being attacked.

-----

Rei fell victim to a sense of masochism as helplessness overtook him. Maybe he had been greedy he thought, the pain and emotion become dull as he lost feeling of the world. Maybe he was only worth the twenty he had offered. At least it had meant the possibility of a warm place to stay the night. He was only a measly whore after all who was he to say what he deserved or not.

"Stop!" He vaguely heard as consciousness failed him, and then the alcohol stricken man was dragged from his slim form and hauled off. He paid little more attention to the situation as the effects of the dull pain and damp cold night finally wore on him, he hardly noticed the strong arms that wrapped themselves carefully around his body. Nor when he was lifted off the cold cement and into the leather interior of a warm car, completely bypassing the softness of the strangers hands as he gently stroked Rei's long wet hair from his face, and admired his lithe from. Finally, a weight was drifted over him as the man draped his jacket over the shivering figure, not caring about the value of mere cloth.

The sound of the window wipers and soft music lulled the content cat from his daze and returned him to his reality.

Damn it, he thought bitterly monitoring his conditions with contempt. He had fallen victim to rule number one; never loose your ground without being paid first. Rei groaned inwardly feeling vulnerable. How stupid could he be, being taken advantage of like this?

"Oh you're awake." A soft deep voice echoed through the warm interior of the car. Rei started and quickly regained his posture whipping his glare on the man. The growl he intended to use to intimidate the man though slipped from his lips as he studied the driver carefully a little shocked. Strong yet gentle blue eyes studied him with an equally shocked expression. He noted that his suit looked like it cost more money than Rei made in a month, and the car… was it real leather interior? And only money bags listened to calming songs, as if their life was stressful with all that money and luxury. The melody was meditative and unlike the regular classical jazz that Rei was used to listening to when the big shots approached him. What was this man trying to do, escape reality? That was a laugh, as if the big shots had anything to escape their lives were perfect.

"You're a slave driver." Rei remarked bitterly using the common tongue for businessmen. Businessmen were always the worst customers because though they always acted too good for people like Rei and Tyson they always seemed to hire them regardless. It was an awkward experience in which it felt as if they were being both pushed and pulled towards all at once, as if the moneybags couldn't stand the touch of them yet wanted their money's worth of pleasure.

"You're a guy." The man retaliated ignoring the savage insult.

"Isn't that why you picked me up?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow slightly offended.

"I- uh…" The man was lost for words. "Do you need a hospital?" he responded instead not knowing how to approach this new predicament. It was his fault, he had wrongly assumed that the sleek clothes, long hair and beautiful facial features indicated that this apparent boy was likely a woman.

"No." The youth responded exasperated that this man was embarrassed to speak of the real reason for their interaction. "So will you take me home to your place or do you want to go to a hotel?"

"A what?" The man blinked. "I um… where do you me to take you?" he asked completely oblivious to Rei's suggestions.

"Wherever that's usually you're decision." The cat sighed knowing these types, the ones who were ashamed that they would hire a prostitute and made Rei do all the talking into what they wanted.

"Usually my decision?" The man contemplated. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Again this attributed to a raised eyebrow from Rei who was busying himself now with a check of his injuries. This man really was playing up the naïve innocent act to the tee.

"Not really." The youth replied combing away his hair from a shallow cut upon his brow.

"Um… alright then. You can spend the night at my place." The business man concluded pulling into and under ground parking lot.

"Wait a minute!" Rei exclaimed caught up in the offer. "The whole night? That's going to cost you." The cat grinned at the financial prospect. The man turned to stare at Rei uncertainly before shaking his head and ignoring the comment all together. Bring the car to a halt he silently opened the car door and let himself out gesturing for Rei to do the same. As Rei got up he felt dry fabric slip from his shoulder, looking down at the offending article of clothing he was surprised to note it was a jacket. Had this man given it to him, he wondered before exiting the car as well clutching the coat close to him.

"Ahhh Master Ivanov I was wondering when you would return home." A calm voice gestured accepting the keys that the man held out to him as he exited the car and reached for his brief case.

"Pretty fancy!" Rei spoke out delightedly that he had scored big. "A valet driver and master thing ne?" Rei smirked seductively.

"Um…" The blue eyed man looked around. "Yes." He looked down for a moment and Rei noticed there was almost sadness in his sapphire eyes. What would someone like him have to be sad about?

"And you have a guest tonight I see." The valet driver remarked. "How nice to have some company."

The business man laughed; a playful look dancing in his eyes, then said good night before leading Rei in the direction of the elevator.

"This is pretty ritzy," Rei gasped at the gold that embroidered the intricate designs of the elevator, and then the oil paintings that lined the hallway towards the man's apartment.

"I guess," he shrugged not appreciating the wasted expenses used to make they place look fancy.

"You know I must say you're not the average big shot." The cat inquired anxiously awaiting as the man unlocked the door.

"How so?"

"I don't know you just don't seem as narcissistic as my other clients." Rei shrugged left breathless by the interior of the beautiful apartment. Silk and satin lined the couch that he sat down on while paintings and detailed design spread through the furnishings like spider webs. It was the most beautiful home he had ever seen and still by the man's expression it wasn't appreciated.

"Hmmm, you're other clients?" Blue eyes pondered understanding now what he had fallen upon. "I don't know you're name yet." He told the boy still avoiding the obvious.

"Oh sorry, um… well it depends what mood you are in." The man laughed at that.

"I'm a simple person so give me the truth." His blue eyes danced with amusement as he watched the cat study the soft pillows pulling his legs up underneath him to keep warm.

"Well then… my name is Rei."

"Just Rei?"

"Rei K-…" Amber eyes looked away shamefully. "Just Rei."

"Well Rei, my name is Tala Ivanov and I have a business proposition for you." Tala smiled holding out his hand to Rei.

"You know no offense or anything," Rei inquired shaking the blue eyed man's hand, "but you don't really seem like the type."

"The type?" Tala asked his blue eyes still amused as the boy huddled into a ball shivering beneath his wet clothes. "The type to hire someone like you?"

"Yes," Rei answered a little hurt to be referred to as 'someone like him.'

"Well, lets see." Tala wondered before going to the bathroom and bring back a towel and robe for Rei. "Here first dry yourself off."

Amber eyes met blue as Rei gaped wide eyed searching for expression in Tala's face. No one had ever treated him like this allowed him five minutes to collect himself before divulging in his practices.

"Is something wrong?" Tala asked stunned by Rei's gesture.

"No its just… never mind. So where's the bedroom?" Rei asked toweling his hair.

"That way." I'll be there in a moment. Rei nodded and wandered off to the bed peeling back his clothes to replace them with the robe as he went. Tala just shook his head the youth left. What was he doing? He had a hooker in his apartment. The reality hit him and yet he wasn't as shocked and anxious as he thought he should be. The prospect of company just seemed to warm him slightly and that was how he had achieved his idea. Rei seemed nice enough, for a hooker, why not? This was absolutely ridiculous how was he going to explain this one. As if by means of a guilty mind the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tala asked curious as to who would call him so late at night but the curt voice on the other line explained it.

"I need you at the office by eight tomorrow morning." Came the quick to the point reply.

"Kai," Tala groaned deeply, "you really are a slave driver," he complained mockingly remembering how Rei had called him the very same insult earlier.

"Whatever brings the money in." Kai replied uncaringly.

"Alright." Tala sighed. "You win-" but the man was cut off by a soft voice from his room.

"Um…?" The youth called quietly from the room a little uncertainly. "Tala?"

"Who is that!" Kai nearly shouted into Tala's ear on the phone having heard the voice as well.

"Just a stray cat." Tala smirked, saying good night before Kai could have a chance to pry into his personal life.

Having deserted the phone Tala removed his blazer and loosened his tie. Now what to do with these conditions he wondered knowing he would have to pay the price for Rei's presence yet not wanting to take what was to be given.

He entered his room to find Rei sitting on the bed holding something carefully. His clothes were disregarded in a heap by the bed and he only wore the robe Tala had given which almost managed to reveal Rei's entire body. Besides that only Rei's trademark collar could be noted and the object he held.

"What do you have there?" Tala asked wondering if he should concern himself with Rei's potential thieving.

"Nothing." Rei scoffed trying to hide it but Tala grabbed for his wrist and was surprised when a hair brush landed on the bed.

"A hairbrush?" The blue eyed man laughed studying it carefully as Rei blushed slightly.

"I'm particular about my hair." The youth retaliated reaching for his hair bush so he could stroke his ebony locks.

"Mmmm." The man smiled. "You know how you said I didn't seem like the type to hire you?"

"Yea…" Rei responded uncertainly.

"Well you don't seem like the type to be hired."

Rei looked startled but pleased at the same time. "I don't?" He asked, no customer had ever talked with him as much as this man and he was pleased for the unexpected interaction.

"Not at all, but I'll leave that to you. But like I said I have a business proposition for you."

"Oh right." The cat responded knowing this had all been too good and now they would get down to 'business.' He was almost enjoying the pleasantries and warmth that Tala's house and smile provided, but he hadn't stayed alive this long on mere talks. He began to remove his robe and was surprised when Tala placed his hands over Rei's.

"No not that." Tala smiled, there was something about Rei that seemed to nag at him almost as if he was scared to let him go. "I know people usually pay you for the night, but how much would it cost for a week?"

Rei paled slightly. "An entire week?" he asked uncertainly amber eyes lolling uncertainly.

"Yes. For an entire week a require your companionship. Just that, nothing more. Tell me how much would it cost?" Tala asked not letting go of the youth's hands.

Rei eyed him knowing that some catch would have to hidden behind those warming blue eyes but no deceit could be found. Company now there was a new one. Rei thought he'd put the man to the test just to see who he was.

"Three thousand." He told Tala firmly, knowing that if he was just after pleasure he would never pay such an amount for what he could get for cheaper.

"Done." Tala smiled and then releasing Rei's hand he made a small good night gesture and left the room. "Have a good night sleep kitten I'll be on the couch if you need anything." He flicked the lights out, smiled and left Rei to stare at the door not able to believe his fortune.

* * *

Please read and review. Further note: I like calling Tyson; Tyka and figured it was a cutsey name Rei could call him so yes. Go me! Be back soon with another chapter and the conclusion of Heaven is not Enough. I really tried to write fanfiction based off other anime (I mean I don't even watch Beyblade) but it is so hard since the characters are just so workable. I'm babaling now so Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter Two

So here it is. Every time I wanted to write this I remembered that I -had- to finish Heaven's not Enough and thus this little project got placed on the back burner. Now that I am down to one story this -should- update faster. Thank you for your positive comments.

Anyway I have a request from you all. I am having a hard time trying to figure out who to pair Tyson with. I have already devised a plot for him and his significant other but can't figure out who it should be. I'm tossing between either Miguel or Michael or anyone else one might have a suggestion for (but it can't be Max. Max just wouldn't hire a prostitute ) Please help!

Blah Blah Blah I've talked to long again.

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Two 

Tired eyes blinked with frustration at the sight of the glowing red numbers; 3:43. Rei groaned wearily and rolled over to relinquish the fowl numbers. Studying the room he was in, he let his eyes fall on a soft stream of light that gently flooded through the narrow opening between the door and frame. Tracing the glow to the room beyond he let his mind wander. He wondered what lay behind the door, more than just additional exquisitely decorated rooms but the occupant himself.

Who was this Tala guy really. No one was saint enough to offer three grand to a whore they hardly knew only to provide them a comfortable bed and security for an entire week. What was more, Rei thought to himself, Tala had taken to sleeping on the couch as Rei glorified in stretching out amongst the feathery down blankets and Egyptian cotton. Tala must have something up his sleeve he concluded finally falling victim to an unstable exhaustion. There was not one person in this world, Rei thought knowingly, that would offer so much with out expecting anything in return. Tala was bound to make a request sooner of later and for that Rei felt better prepared. He knew customers like this who would pretend their intentions were good so they could use such facts to their benefit in bed.

-----

Sun streamed through the open curtains the next morning as Rei awoke to the offending sounds of traffic far below clouding the streets. Curious as to what time it was he forced himself to stare down the clock until the sleep cleared from his eyes and he could focus on the burning crimson digits. Surprised he noted it was 11:00 and he wasn't out of bed. Springing up he threw off the robe he had slept in and searched for his clothes which resulted in failure. Instead a pair of worn jeans and simple white T-shirt could be found draped over the edge of the bed. After searching a second time in vain he shrugged and dressed in the set out clothes.

The now dressed neko jin carefully padded across the room and found himself in an even more glamorous great room then he had remembered from the night before. Stunned by its beauty he began scanning it with amazement, careful not to miss any detail from the large acrylic painting of wolves in a winter scene to the amazing statues that were as high as himself.

"Definitely the home of a moneybags." He told himself with a whistle using more common tongue to describe a rich customer they occasionally had to deal with. When no reply came from the hollow apartment he realized that he was alone. Such information both surprised and scared him. One could do a lot with so much at their fingertips and somehow Tala had trusted him enough to leave him alone. Panicked he realized his first instinct was to relieve the man of his expensive possessions and run. And yet something prevented from those thoughts carrying out. Why shouldn't he? Rei wondered with contempt for his morals. From the look of the place it didn't look as if said moneybags couldn't afford to part from a few bucks, but still the neko jin couldn't bring himself to carry out such a ploy. Shaking his head he wearily strode to the couch and feel against its comfort; confused.

Sighing he looked about the room again but was caught by an out-of-place paper on the table. Reaching for it he thought it might provide some insight into who Tala was, however instead the note was addressed to him.

_Rei,_

_Sorry I had to leave early this morning, I left you with some clothes because I took yours to the laundry mat. There should be something to eat in the fridge… -should be- anyway. If you are going out today don't stay out to late I need to talk to you tonight about our deal._

Here it comes, Rei thought with almost disappointment, then shunned the feelings knowing he had been wrong to think that Tala was really too much of a fairy tale saint not to want more to his proposition then he had proposed the night before. Shaking his head sadly Rei continued with the note.

_I know what you are thinking.. _ Rei smirked… yea right, the neko jin thought as he rolled his eyes. _I bet you are wondering why I'd leave you all alone in my house when I hardly know you, but I think that the only way to begin a foundation of trust is for me to trust you so that maybe you can trust me. Anyway I have to be going now, my boss… he's the -slave driver- _Tala wrote causing Rei to smirk again with amusement. _I'll be home around six so try and make sure you are there, I'm not paying for you to go out and cheat on our contract._

_Tala._

Rei placed the note back down and contemplated what he had just read. So he could trust Tala, Rei thought with puzzlement, now that was a laugh. There was only one person he could trust and that was the very same person he was going to see now.

Rei took a last glance at the note still puzzled by Tala's decision to trust him enough. Rei thought that the man should think otherwise and thus took a search of the house for something that would make the redhead think twice before assuming he knew Rei. It was not that Rei didn't appreciate being trusted, it was just that the neko jin hated when people thought they had him figured out and should therefore be taught a lesson. His search landed him in Tala's room where he found a small box sitting on the dresser. Taking no heed to his moral and the voice of reason he invaded the box. A few small trinkets lay gently within as if the possessor had taken great care in their placement. A gold chain caught the curios youth's eye as he reached for it fingering the soft metal with admiration. A small silver cross framed in gold hung from the sleek chain allowing it to appear even more significant. Rei had hardly taken a second thought about the necklace before he had clasped it around his neck and was admiring himself in the mirror.

It would be a tribute, he thought with satisfaction, towards their contract. Collateral, in case Tala was not true to his good intentions.

-----

"Rei Rei!" A voice called out to him cooing the neko jin's private pet name between the two of them.

"Heya Tyka." Amber eyes flashed a smile as Tyson ran up to meet his approaching companion.

"Where have you been!" Tyson asked abruptly worry plaguing his chocolate eyes. "I was worried something happened. And where are your clothes?"

Rei laughed at the boy's rush and pulled him into a loose embrace to calm his fears. "I'm alright Tyson, honest and I'm sorry for worrying you. Come on lets get breakfast and I'll tell you what happened."

"Yea! Food!" Tyson grinned having successfully been distracted. Rei rolled his eyes at his navy haired companion and followed after him to their usual diner.

"Toast and jam." The neko jin requested politely as he found the two of them some seats, "and a cup of tea please."

"The works!" Tyson exclaimed happily hungrily eyeing the grill behind the counter.

"Tyson!" Rei hissed hesitantly receiving a strange stare from the waitress. "We can't afford that," he continued lowering his voice so only the starving youth could here him.

"Wanna bet?" the 'starving youth' asked grinning as mischief sparked his gaze. He winked at his companion then pulled out a small stack of bills and smiled at the waitress. "And-" he added elaborately, "a strawberry milkshake with two straws." Then too Rei he winked again, "I like my date to have a good time."

The waitress just nodded keeping her thoughts to herself as Rei took his own turn to gape at his partner.

"Where did you get that!" Amber eyes bore in to Tyson's own as the neko jin demanded an answer.

"A customer." He replied with a sparkle in his eye.

"A tip?" Rei asked curiously.

"Mmmm…Yea guess you could call it that."

Rei just shook his head leaving the youth with his secrets.

"Anyways," The navy haired youth questioned Rei after their meals had arrived. "What happened to you last night?"

"Well… After you left I kinda had uh… a… fight…" The neko jin told his partner looking down somberly.

"Are you alright?" The other demanded his eggs benedict practically projecting itself from his mouth.

"Say it don't spray it," Rei teased humorlessly. "And yea I'm alright." He answered calmly, sipping his tea and telling Tyson about his evening, however left out the part where Tala had placed the jacket over his shoulders and then when he had stolen the necklace. Tyson gaped at the offered money but managed to wait until Rei had finished to begin asking questions.

"So what do you think he wants from you?" Tyson pondered still shoveling down his breakfast followed by sips of milkshake to help digest it.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I mean what kind of guy offers me that much money without wanting to reap any benefits."

"He must be trying to butter you up."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Rei agreed giving his partner a saddened downcast look. "He is either really good at pretending to be the perfect human being, or is."

"I don't mean to sound harsh Rei Rei," Tyson interrupted suddenly pausing from his meal to appear serious, "but don't have your fantasies cloud into our reality. I would love to see you treated nice for once but unfortunately the fact is…" Chocolate eyes misted over as Tyson gave a weary look out the window and sighed miserably. "The fact is we aren't going to live happily ever after." He finished with a dejected tone.

Rei nodded equally melancholic. It just wasn't possible to have things actually work out for them. Some called them prostitutes, others; whore or slut. Rei preferred the term failure, whereas Tyson always joked about them being 'merely attracted to both sex and money so why not have the best of both worlds.' The two of them had survived this long together and would continue to survive this way until either sanctuary or death found them, their future was uncertain and critical.

Rei raised his dull golden gaze to Tyson's faded chocolate and together they shared a eloquent sigh as they reached for one another's hand.

-----

"Tala! Focus." Kai Hiwatari practically shouted to the tired redhead as again his thoughts led him away from their meeting. "Whatever you are being so distracted by; eliminate it! Bryan Balcov is coming tomorrow, do you have any idea what this means!" The fiery bluenette demanded rhetorically.

"Yes Kai, I know he will be choosing someone to be his representative-"

"And I don't need you to make me look bad." Kai interrupted glaring at the placid man who seemed uninterested in the current conversation.

"Kai, if I may," Tala asked cautiously, "you say this yet you forget that I also have the chance at this promotion."

"Like you stand a chance." The bluenette laughed bitterly rolling his eyes at the thought. "You are pathetic and irresponsible. I do most the work around here and what do you do?" yet another one of Kai's infamous questions that surely had no need for an answer. "You," he jutted his index finger towards Tala, "feel sorry for the little men and their little businesses that we buy and turn around and make profit on. Don't you get it they are the little men that big men like us get to step upon on our way to the top."

Tala sighed probably for the millionth time since getting to the office that morning at twenty past eight, only to be greeted by Kai and his flare for an angry temperament. So that, he pondered miserably was his business in nutshell. His business bought little businesses, that couldn't keep their head above water, for dirt cheap, then flipped it to a big corporation who would develop it into a franchise and pay them big money. Basically Tala was making his life by ripping off and stealing.

"Are you even focused here?" Kai asked the lethargic redhead who had lost himself once again amongst his thoughts.

"Kai its no big deal, Balcov has come before and we have survived so I think we can handle it again."

"Do you have someone to bring to dinner tomorrow night?" The bluenette asked cutting Tala off from his encouragement. "I told you to find a date."

"I'm working on it." Tala responded awkwardly suddenly interested in his tie.

"What do you mean 'working on it' I have been telling you for weeks that this dinner could make or break us and here you tell be you couldn't even do one simple thing."

"I told you I was working on it."

So why was Tala in this business? Mr. Niceguy, protector of the weak and one who would rather be a school teacher. A long time ago before this business had ever began, Kai and Tala had been friends. They had spent most of high school together and had later gone on to be accepted into the same university. Tala had been laid back and willing to explore all possibilities but Kai was ambitious and it wasn't long before he was dragging Tala down his road. Tala had followed willingly, trusting Kai and wanting to support him, little had he known that there business would bring him here.

Ignoring Kai again he leaned back on his chair and observed the skyline from the window. He let his thought roam as the temperamental bluenette paced the room tapping a short rod against piecharts, graphs and such. He wondered what Rei liked to eat and tried to figure out what he could bring home his stray for dinner. Should he cook something, take out or order in. He wanted to give the neko jin a good impression of him after all. What had he been thinking? he remarked suddenly not only had he brought home a stray prostitute off the streets but he had left him there home alone today. He silently groaned hoping that maybe if he showed this much trust in Rei it might be acknowledged.

"You are dismissed." Kai announced suddenly disrupting Tala from his thoughts, he had forgotten about Kai and his endless rants but was all to glad to leave, so with that he took his departure whispering things of poles and places they shouldn't be.

"And Tala," The bluenette told his retreating business partner. "I'm only doing this for our own good." he added softly.

Yea right, Tala sighed rolling his eyes closing the door behind him.

Kai sat in silent for a few moments contemplating the unconstructive conversation he had just dominated when he heard a soft rasp a the door.

"Come in."

"You called for me?" A melodic voice asked, the aqua eyes behind the sound pierced deliberately.

Kai watched as his guest entered the room and in a swift moment had settled himself atop Kai's desk in a strong determined manner.

"Yes, I need you to clean up for tomorrow. I'm taking you out." Kai instructed his companion avoiding direct eye contact.

"Kai," the voice smiled menacingly, "how many time have I told you that such just can not be done. I am who I am and it is you who pay for my company and service so therefore should accept me for that. If you would rather not pay me and prefer that I find someone else who can afford my independence then be my guest."

"Damn you Brooklyn." Kai swore staring down the stubborn redhead. "Who do you think you are?"

"Mmm, interesting question Master Hiwatari," Brooklyn laughed enjoying his psychological game that he often played. He enjoyed playing with his customer for he knew no matter how offensive he was to him they would still pay. "I am but yours," he grinned seductively lifting a finger to Kai's lips before allowing it to slip south. "I am exactly what you take me for: a prostitute, a whore, your sexual slave but not an escort. So if you want me at dinner tomorrow I will be dressed the way I am now."

Kai cursed Brooklyn's headstrong attitude, knowing that if he had half a mind he would just forget wasting his profit on this man and find someone who actually cared a little beyond sex. Still something about Brooklyn… He sighed but accepted his companion.

"Fine meet me at six tomorrow we will take a limo from my apartment."

"It will cost you." Brooklyn responded and having not relinquished his mischievous finger decided to become a little more passionate.

"It always does." The bluentte replied sullenly.

----

"Rei?" Tala asked the seemingly empty house as he opened the front door laden down with several bags of take out. He hadn't known what his stray would like and thus brought home several different foods. "Rei, please tell me you haven't left." He added slightly disappointed. Who had he been to think he could cage the youth he had just met. He had been ridiculous to even expect Rei to still be there when he returned.

Loneliness danced around the empty apartment as Tala set down the packages on the living room table before falling back on the couch.

"Damn." He cursed worried that maybe the neko jin had taken what he could and left but-

"Tala?" A sleepy voiced cooed softly from the door way to the master bedroom. "Sorry I came home and fell asleep, haven't had a nice bed to sleep on in a while."

Suddenly filled with relief he smiled at Rei. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"Nah I was just resting." Rei lied, but came to sit down next to Tala anyway curiously sniffing the warm air surrounding the bags that sat upon the table. "What's that?"

"Dinner." Tala smiled happily handing the onlooker a paper plate, plastic utensils and chop sticks. "Take your pick. I ordered Chinese, Italian, Mexican and Greek. We are eating fancy tonight." He laughed sarcastically referring to the disposable dining wear.

"I see that." Rei responded with a withdrawn tone. "This is all nice and all but I'm more interest in this business proposition you have for me." The neko jin spoke bluntly.

"Oh that." Tala awkwardly sighed. "Mmmm… alright then." He muttered as if reluctant to approach the topic. "Well I guess the best way to say it is to be blunt and here it goes. I had a reason for asking you to stay a week and seeing you last night just kinda seemed to answer my prayers."

"Oh?" Rei asked curiously ignoring, with some effort, the steamy food upon the table. "How so?"

"Well you see the president of our division is coming to evaluate my coworkers and myself for the next week and well… It would make me look responsible and committed if I had a significant other."

"You want me to be your boyfriend for a week?" Rei blurted out quite startled by the request.

"If it won't be too much trouble." Tala added for assurance.

"You will pay me three grand just to pretend I'm in love with you?"

"Something like that."

"Um… alright. I guess we both gain from this so yea I'll do it."

"Just one week and all I ask is that you be my boyfriend, I'll ask for nothing more, however also nothing less. This is business so try and stay true to that." Tala informed Rei who responded dejectedly.

"As long as you get to know me before you insult my loyalties." Rei replied with a scowl, with contempt for the prejudices that followed his career.

They ate dinner in silence speaking lightly only after the meal was cleared. As Rei was preparing to go to bed Tala stopped him.

"Would you mind if I took you shopping tomorrow?" He asked.

Rei paused and watched Tala carefully seeing now that this man couldn't accept him for what he was and thus wanted to change his appearance. Every once and a while Rei had this from a customer.

"Because I bet after you were groomed a little you could be a cute little cat." Tala smiled. "I just figured you might enjoy a little T.L.C."

Rei smiled back brushing his bangs from his face. "Alright," then for an after thought he added as Tala turned for the living room; "do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Nah kitten I got it. Have a good sleep." He winked then gestured Rei to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked just a lot of plot set up so soon we'll move on to the real deal. Please help with my Tyson problem. lol. I will update soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi there! cough cough I'm really really sorry, and appreciate all those patient enough to stick with my story. I really enjoy writing this so I will continue it but it just might take me some time with school work and all.

Just a couple notes. 1) Is aid in chapter one I don't even watch Beyblade, what I mean to say is not anymore. I don't believe in writing fanfiction unless you know the anime so I wanted to correct myself, and 2) yes, I was watching Pretty Woman when this idea jumped into my head but I can promise you only the idea was inspired by the movie its not based off of it. I guess finally I wanted to mention that I'm sorry for the out of characterness.

Anyway here we are. Oh and as my disclaimer Beyblade obviously doesn't belong to me.

-----

Chapter Three

A soft brush against his warm cheek was the only indication he acknowledged that it was time to wake up. For over an hour the neko jin had ignored the pale sunlight that forced its way through the drapes and into his room, as he fought against awaking to face another day. However the gentle intrusion that the sudden weight had provided on the side of the bed, brought him to his senses. He battled with the urge to just open his eyes, for he assumed this would startle the man into withdrawing his affection. At last, unable to sit still any longer, he slowly stretched and yawned blinking with amber eyes to his current companion.

"Good morning," Tala spoke softly not wanting to abruptly awake his purchased captive. "I was wondering when I would finally get to see you this morning."

Rei groaned soft and buried himself deeper in to the Egyptian cotton and down comforters, before lowering the blanket just below his eyes to respond.

"What time is it?" He asked through another yawn.

"Almost noon and you said I could take you shopping today." Tala grinned and forced a cup of tea at Rei.

The neko jin gladly accepted the tea but groaned at the idea of shopping. Shopping to him was little more than a battle for attire. A war not only against bargainers looking for a sale and clothing that actually fit and looked good, but also there were always the sales associates who scaled the store scoffing and looking down there noses at people like Rei.

"Don't grimace like that," Tala softly instructed Rei, raising from the bed so he could rummage around the room in search of clothes for the neko jin to wear. Unable to find a pair of pants that might fit his newfound pet, for Rei was far to skinny to even be generously considered slender, Tala hesitantly reached for the tight black jeans that Rei had been wearing and tossed them on the bed. Blue eyes watched the youth critically, feeling sympathetic for the boy to have such little weight on him, it made him wonder how the days had treated him until now. Had Rei ever had enough to eat, the red head wondered as he remembered how the night before the neko jin had ate any dinner item that was in arms reach.

"I guess this is all you have." Tala asked rhetorically before finding one of his own white button up shirts and laying it next to the pants. "Here wear this."

Rei watched the man carefully knowing that he had meant well but still amber eyes blinked back humiliation. This act of finding better clothes seemed to mean to Rei that Tala regarded him as inferior. That his attire nor himself were equal to the wealthy business man. Swallowing the insults Rei realized he needed to return a firm grip on reality. Of course the two of them weren't equal and thus any aspect of the neko jin that represented him and the life he belonged to would not be accepted in Tala's world. People would always scoff and look down their noses at him.

Rei's melancholy demeanor did not go completely unnoticed though. The red head saw a subtle change in the youth as he to raised himself from the bed and began changing into the clothes Tala had set out for him. Reaching for Rei's hand Tala sat down on the bed and pulled the half dressed boy next to him.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked directly staring Rei in the eye. In response the golden gaze the other possessed retreated to find something interesting on the floor. "You know Rei," Tala spoke again slowly, "you are allowed to look me in the eye."

Rei started to say something but failed and shook his head trying his best to brighten his expression. His eyes flickered a moment in Tala's direction capturing the sapphire orbs before he looked away again and finished getting dressed. Rei decided it was best to just ignore the comment and thus tried instead to look eager to get going.

Tala downcast the floor defeated by the neko jin's stubbornness, and then rose to his feet to follow the youth on their way.

-----

Most of Rei's wardrobe had always consisted of tight thin clothing that had more purpose in making him look attractive and irresistible then keeping him warm and well dressed. The suits and outfits that Tala presented in store after store left him feeling uncomfortable itchy and drowned in layers of suffocating material.

"How can you dress like this day after day?" The exasperated neko jin asked wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "I think I'm going to die."

Tala smiled at the exaggerating youth and shrugged before handing him another outfit, this one consisting of dark blue pleated pants, a light blue over shirt, a tie and a pair of suspenders.

"You have to be kidding me," Rei questioned glaring at the suspenders that taunted his feline qualities by swaying back and forth through the air. "Why is dressing me up like some sort of poled associate so important?" He asked still eyeing the sway of the suspenders.

"We will be having dinner tomorrow night with my coworkers and boss, and well," Tala bit his lips trying to find the best way to put his reasoning, "there is a sort of dress code," he concluded meaning that he needed Rei to dress more appropriate.

"Can't we find something else that might be a little more comfortable."

"I agree," a sudden voice sounded from behind them. A greasy man came into view holding a pile of clothes waiting to be returned to the rack; all the clothes that Rei had tried on previously. Directing his glance towards Tala, whilst intentionally ignoring Rei he glared.

"Would you mind taking your pet elsewhere, you have been here well over an hour and have yet to pick out a single item. This is a business for potential buyers not a place to dress up strays." He sneered still pretending Rei did not exist. "And you can tell said stray that even if you dress up an animal it will never look human."

"You can tell him that yourself." Tala snapped clenching his fists to his sides. "Rei is not an animal, nor a stray, and I would appreciate if you didn't talk to him like he wasn't here." His blue eyes narrowed into icy daggers as he physically had to check himself so that he didn't throw a fist towards the man's chest. "I have no need for this kind of service." He concluded not wanting to start something, though his opinion desired otherwise. "Rei are you ready to go?" He asked turning to look at the youth but found the change room empty.

"How sad it looks as if your pet ran away." The sales associate chuckled vilely as Tala turned on his heel and ran out searching for the amber eyed boy.

He hadn't searched for long before he found the sulking form of Rei huddled at a desolate table in a nearby food court. It looked as if the youth had dressed hastily and thus his shirt was not tucked in and unbuttoned in all the wrong places. His hair had come loose from his pony tail so that the thick ebony locks framed his face hiding his tearful eyes from the world. Only the radiating stubbornness from him seemed to keep the threatening tears from falling.

"Rei." Tala called out softly as he approached the table and eased himself into one of the adjoining chairs. They shared a moment of concrete silence before Tala reached forward with his hand and stroked Rei's cheek. "I hope you didn't believe a word that that asshole said. He's just full of himself and has nothing better in life to do. I wouldn't be surprised if he has the entire store lodged up somewhere unpleasant."

This brought a slight smile to Rei's lips, no one had ever defended him like this before. The warm hand the cupped his face brought a stirring inside him that he couldn't place, but before he knew it a slight blush had blossomed across his cheeks as Tala removed his hand and began fixing his shirt. If Tala noticed the rose coloring, he tried to ignore it by taking an intense interest in Rei's buttons though a sudden desire emerged to brush his fingers against Rei's skin. Both men were caught up for a moment as their eyes clashed and then dispersed until they sat across from one another as if nothing had happened.

A few minutes of silence passed until Rei noticed Tala's blue eyes widen and then his shoulders shook with a frustrated sigh.

"Rei act cool, remember you are my boyfriend." Tala told the younger man as Rei suddenly felt a solid presence behind him.

"Tala, how nice to see you on our day off, and it seems you have a friend."

"Hello Kai. What brings you here?" Tala asked ignoring the mention of Rei at first.

"A little shopping and then to meet with a friend." Kai answered airily as if he had better things to do then to answer to the red head.

"Then maybe you should be on you way," Tala suggested with forced friendliness.

Rei could not take being ignored anymore and so he slowly turned around until he came face to chest with the man acknowledged as Kai.

"Hello, I'm Rei." The neko jin introduced himself then following suit of Tala who had just stood up, rose to his feet as well. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And this is?" Kai asked Tala ignoring the hand Rei held out for him.

"My date for tomorrow night." Tala answered cringing at the fact that yet another person was acting as if Rei wasn't there. Rei took a step towards him allowing Tala the chance to wrap an arm around his waist so that his fingers hovered carefully above Rei's slender hip.

"The stray cat from the phone the other night, how nice." Kai replied hollowly obviously not impressed by the announcement. "Well I guess with a little grooming the two of you might actually make a nice couple, but I won't be around to see the results. I better go." One last glance at the two of him added to his sneer before he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

For a moment Tala and Rei remained in their positions until almost reluctantly Tala removed his arm looking at Rei in a different light. He was surprised over how much he enjoyed the closeness of the youth and with disdain he made sure that he didn't subconsciously pull him back towards him.

The feeling still possessing him he took Rei's hand and asked if it was okay to continue shopping. Rei agreed and together they weaved amongst the crowds finding stores until they finally agreed on several outfits that were neither suffocating nor heavily layered. Tala smiled as Rei finally began to enjoy the pampering.

As they were leaving the mall Tala recognized the steel blue of his coworker's hair and again they were confronted by Kai's presence however this time he seemed not to notice them and instead appeared to be caught up in debate by his companion. Tala watched, until Rei also took an interest in the argument; as Kai raised his hand and then lowered it again before bring his palm to rub his temple. At first the two men couldn't see who he was talking to, and then as a crowd walked by, Kai was forced to move to the side and Rei was able to lock eyes with the teal gaze of the man in interest.

"Brooklyn." The neko jin gasped taking a step backwards so that he was able to hide behind Tala's figure but it was too late Brooklyn had seen him. Rei groaned inwardly and then grabbed Tala's hand hurriedly rushing them away from the mall.

"What was that about?" Tala asked after they were a safe distance from the shopping center.

"That," Rei panted, "is my worst nightmare."

"A friend of yours?" Tala asked concerned that this teal eyed man might be the companion it seemed Kai always seemed to lusted after.

"I wouldn't say friend, he's a whore like me." Rei continued bitterly, now finally regaining his breath.

Tala shuddered at the bluntness of the word that Rei used to describe himself, but shuddered even more at the scandalous thought that Kai was hiring a prostitute. "You serious?"

"Yea, except," Rei looked away resentment that seemed to drown him. "He's of a hire class. You're a business man so this should make sense to you, he's the corporate officer and I'm well, the janitor." Rei watched to see Tala's expression and was alarmed to see surprise in Tala's eyes.

"You can't mean that." Tala said softly stopping in his tracks and reaching for Rei's arm so that he might do the same. Then turning to face him he smiled. "I can't see you as a janitor you are far too pretty for such a job." He told the neko jin affectionately brushing Rei's bangs from his eyes. "I thought you were more than that and was surprised even that you're charging me only three grand for your companionship."

Rei blushed deeply knowing that he couldn't hide it for it was obvious that his cheeks became considerably warmer under Tala's palm.

"No one," he stuttered trying to look at the ground but was instead firmly redirected by Tala's hand, "has ever said anything like that before to me." He told Tala. "I mean besides Tyson but he doesn't really count, but usually clients just… And I can understand that you haven't really hired others like me so you don't have anything to go off of, and uh…" Rei's rambling of denial died off as Tala came closer and pulled him into a light embrace. Blushing harder Rei fought the urge to nuzzle into the older man's chest. The feeling was wonderful, Tala's strong arms around him holding him gently as if protecting him from the world. Rei sighed as the scent of an expensive cologne drifted around his senses and he became intoxicated by emotion. Then reality sunk in a Rei abruptly escaped the hug, he wouldn't allow himself to fall victim to affection, he couldn't fall for this guy just because he said some nice things. It would be devastating to his career.

Tala bit his lip trying to ignore the rejection, knowing himself that this was business and he shouldn't allow his feelings to get in the way of the contract the two had made. Switching the subject he offered Rei lunch.

"So who is Tyson?" Tala asked curiously realizing that up until now Rei hadn't let anything slip about his life aside from the obvious.

Relieved to be on a new subject Rei confided into telling his companion about his partner. "Tyson and I work and live together. We've known each other for so long I can't even remember how old we were."

This brought knew questions to Tala's attention as wondered just how old Rei really was and how long he had made a mark on his profession. What had happened to Rei to make him follow this path in life. Rei continued to explain Tyson to Tala who he also referred to as Tyka with such fondness that Tala began to feel a little jealous of the boy who had obviously truly earned Rei's companionship. Just as Rei was wrapping up the one-sided conversation about all of Tyson' favorite foods, the red head spotted a small quaint coffee shop. Taking Rei's hand he guided the youth into the restaurant.

"May I help you with something?" A gentle voice asked as the two were greeted by a youthful man with blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled warmly at them and offered the special; a tortilla wrap with breaded chicken and salad, which Rei eagerly ordered.

"I didn't know this place was here." Tala told the barrister while Rei scanned the drink menu for coffee.

"Well its new I just opened it about a month ago." The blond told them as he took down Rei's order for some sort of iced coffee that he couldn't even pronounce.

"Its very inviting." The red head concluded smiling, at Rei's renewed cheerfulness and the warmness that the barrister gave to both of them.

"I really enjoy it here, I am just having a hard time keeping up with business with such a limited staff. My name is Miguel by the way."

"I'm Tala, and my friend here is Rei."

"Nice to meet you both."

"So you are looking to hire then?" Tala asked smiling at Rei who seemed oblivious to a possible career change.

"Perhaps, I have someone that helps me part time, but unfortunately he has another job and his hours are always unsteady." Miguel replied suddenly taken over by a sad expression.

"That's a shame," The red head responded sincerely before placing his order and turning away to find a seat.

"I'll send your food out to you when it is ready." The blond instructed then disappeared to go prepare the order.

"I liked him," Rei smiled fondly pleased to have the first person of the day, aside from Tala, treat him like an equal.

"Yes he did seem rather pleasant, and its looks as if he is in need of some employees," Tala suggested subtly, but again either Rei was intentionally ignoring him or oblivious to any new ideas.

They talked a while, waiting patiently for their meal.

"Excuse me?" A polite voice came from behind Rei as the waiter recited the order which belonged to them.

Rei whipped around quickly, startled by the recognition.

"Tyson!"

-----

"I'm telling you, that little slut he was with is a prostitute." Brooklyn told Kai easily, teal eyes observing his nails with little interest. After their argument in the mall Kai had asked the red head back to his place which had eventually led to bed, the very same bed where Brooklyn had sprawled himself out now. He lay undressed, his naked body exposed to Kai while he physically demanded the attention that Kai had relinquished to shuffle through documents. The seduction of him merely lying on the bed was not working so Brooklyn raised himself to his feet and padded over to Kai's desk.

The bluenette clothed only in boxers pretended not to notice as Brooklyn draped himself over his shoulders and swiftly begin to kiss Kai's ear and neck.

"You must be mistaken," Kai replied to the earlier statement, "They seemed far to distant for that."

"What do you mean by that?' Brooklyn asked slipping his hand down Kai's arms across his chest and stomach and towards the hem of his silk boxers.

"I mean they act differently between the two of them compared to us." The bluenette responded gritting his teeth so that he would not respond the Brooklyn's touch.

Brooklyn seemed to ponder this a moment wondering what Kai considered their acts as. "Perhaps because they have yet to sleep with one another." The red head answered vaguely. "Ha. What a pathetic whore Rei has always been now he doesn't even sleep with his customers."

"Maybe Tala isn't his customer?" Kai asked. "Tala never seemed like the type to me.

"What are you suggesting?" Brooklyn asked now coming to face Kai as he tugged on his pants.

"That they might possibly be together," crimson eyes stared Brooklyn down a moment before he gave up on his work and pulled the man into his arms.

Kai's suggesting made Brooklyn laugh. "Prostitutes do not love. They must never mistake their job for feelings and thus love would ruin them. You don't do your job for a hobby, but only because you get paid, it is the same for us. I'm here because you paid me this is my job not my joy."

Kai almost dropped his embrace around the man which would have made him slip from the chair they were both sitting on. "How can you say that?" Kai glared dousing Brooklyn seductions with the fire that radiated from his eyes.

"Because Kai I don't let my job influence my life." Brooklyn responded coolly.

"What life!" Kai demanded with increasing anger. "You are a whore as much as I am a business man and my work follows me everywhere, couldn't you at least try to enjoy it."

"Is this about my career or you Kai, because you aren't very clear. I'm not about to fall in love with my clients."

Kai sighed and tried to let his rage subside until a sudden though occurred to him. "You sit there and call Rei pathetic," he told the red head with carefully planned words, "and you and him are both whores, but the difference is, he and Tala can at least pretend to be a couple. You," Kai wavered a moment, his chest filled with emotion, "will never be anything more than a prostitute because you don't even try to see life differently. Kai stood up and released Brooklyn from his arms who stumbled back surprised.

"Your clothes are on the ground we are finished for today." Then reaching for his wallet Kai handed the man a small wad of bills and then pointed towards the door. "I'm seeing you out now but I've paid you in advance for tomorrow night, I still expect to see you."

Brooklyn looked at Kai with wide eyes then subjected to his orders, dressed and left.

-----

Rei and Tala had experienced a silent walk home as both were lost in their thoughts. After Tyson had dropped off their food he had fled to the kitchen and neither saw him again. Realizing that he must have been keeping this secret from Rei for a reason, the neko jin decided it was best just to let him have his freedom, even if it did pain him that Tyson hadn't told him.

Tala left the matter alone, and instead tried to support Rei even though the youth was trying to be a subtle as possible with his upsets and concerns. They eventually found their way home and spent the afternoon apart separately brooding over the day.

It was almost midnight when Tala knocked on the door to the master suit and found Rei curled up on the bed with dried tears flecking his otherwise beautiful complexion. Tala watched him as he slept, only his side moving as he breathed. He looked so relaxed and perfect that the red head found it hard to believe that he was anything more but a youth surviving the world one day at a time. He looked his slender body over a few times and noticed that he was sleeping with his shirt open. What Tala had not noticed before was the thin pearl scar that decorated the exposed part of his torso. Furious Tala tried to imagine anyone horrible enough to take advantage of this body and found himself fighting to control the pent up rage. Who had touched this younger man before him and why had they thought it fair to do so.

Tala watched almost from outside his body as his slowly found his touch on Rei's soft bare skin. He tried to stop but found it impossible as his fingers drifted over faint scars and the slimness of the neko jin's stomach. Resting his weight on to the bed, he moved closer to the youth until he was almost lowered above him just hovering over the vulnerable figure. Everything about Rei made Tala want to pull him into his arms and without a conscious though he lightly brushed his lips against the boy's own and that was when Rei finally awoke startled.

"What are you doing?" He demanded half heartedly, his voice still full of sleep.

Tala was about to pull his hand away from where it rested on Rei's chest when the neko jin enclosed it with his own two hands holding it closer to him.

"I didn't mean to but…" Tala tried pathetically to come up with an excuse but failed as Rei rose himself up so that his face was chest level to Tala.

"Its alright," the neko jin grinned finally feeling safe in a situation he was actually use to. "I understand." Rei told the red head as he took his hands away from Tala's and began to work his way up the older man's shoulders to the collar of his shirt. Slowly he unbuttoned the hem exposing the older man's strong solid torso. Gently pressing himself against the man, his lips pressed against Tala's collar bone and worked their way in soft kisses and nips to the his nipple which he gingerly licked.

Tala gasped a moment caught by surprise by Rei's playing and responded by wrapping his arms around the youth to keep him upright. Rei sighed into the embrace and went about working his tongue and lips harder around Tala's sensitivities.

For the first time since Rei had met Tala things were making sense. Rei had always thought he had figured out people, and this included sex, as far as the neko jin was concerned people could not live without guilty pleasure and hence he had a job. As Rei suspected Tala was no different and thus finally seeing that this man was just like everyone else calmed him. There was definitely no reason to fall for him now.

Slowly in even caresses Rei lowered his hands so that they almost breeched the hem of Tala's jeans, but just as he was about to go further, the grip on him loosened and the very same hands that had been holding him close a moment ago had stopped his own hands.

"Enough." Was all Rei heard through muffled breaths as Tala held his hands firmly in place not allowing Rei to work himself any longer. "This is not why you are here."

"You started it." Rei retorted in his defense his amber eyes filled with confusion.

"And now I'm stopping it," The red head confirmed as he gently pulled Rei away from him and lowered the youth back on the bed. "I apologize and am ashamed of my actions, please don't hold this against me." Blue eyes stared Rei down with soft sincerity.

Rei looked away, as Tala noted he often did, and then stared back trying with difficulties to meet the sapphire stare. The only response Tala received was a nod and a slight smile, which the red head returned before raising to his feet with the intentions of leaving.

"I'll leave you alone. I'm really sorry Rei. I had no right…" his voice died out as his guilt overwhelmed him. "I'll be on the couch."

The neko jin watched him with widened amber eyes; warm and lonely, before smiling at Tala and gesturing to the spot next to him. "I know how you can make it up to me."

"How?"

"You could at least spend the night with me. No sex. No commitment. Just the warmth and comfort of knowing someone is there."

Tala nodded and smiled, before rounding the bed so he could slide into it next to Rei. He lay awake for over an hour brooding over his actions before the sleeping youth curled up against his back, and the warmth of his body allowed Tala to drift off into his own dreams.

-----

A couple of end notes. In the last chapter I said the dinner was supposed to be tonight but changed it so that I could have some TalaxReiness, and also yes I know barristers don't usually introduce themselves to clients but hey its Miguel. (It was bothering me )

Thank you all for reading .


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Teal eyes surveyed the closet with pressing consideration, carefully deciding on his wardrobe. Fingering several silk shirts, he knew that these would not do, for too many buttons were intentionally 'missing.' He owned only a few pairs of pants and most were made of materials that did not know the term loose-fit. Sighing he found that in a drawer he did own a white t-shirt that would cover him, but he was sure that Kai didn't mean casual, when he had informed Brooklyn of a dress code. Then he remembered that there was one outfit that might be appropriate.

Striding from the closet he crossed the small room in two steps and reached under his bed for a box. The small apartment that surrounded him was not luxurious though it was warm, dry and secure. He would have preferred more but he kept his living grounds thin, so as to save his money. The kitchen, bedroom, bathroom arrangement was all he needed.

The box contained only a few documents, a portfolio, a few pamphlets and a bundle of formal material. Fingering the woven fabric softly he tried to recall the last time he had worn the suit.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Brigde but there is just not a place for you at our Academy. After thorough history checks… well based on your family's background, your presence would be a threat to our reputation."The representative sat forward with his hands crossed politely, framed by his degree hung in a decorative glass case behind him._

_Brooklyn threw his fists on the desk that saved the man across from him. Only a few moments ago a soft aqua eyed boy had sat across from the university councilor as they considered his future. Now an enraged reject glared holes in the man's eyes._

"_I am not them," Brooklyn snarled, "that is why I'm here so I never have to grow up and be like the rest of my family!"_

"_I'm sorry…" the councilor stuttered, but Brooklyn wouldn't hear of an apology. Grabbing his personal records and applications from the desk he stormed from the room slamming the door behind him. A smirk licked his lips as the sound of breaking glass echoed in the halls behind him._

The memory clouded his thoughts until he realized he was clutching the dark colored suit so badly he had almost ripped through it. After that encounter with authority, Brooklyn had at last evaded his crime invested family and taken to the streets where he slowly had built his way to where he was now.

Sighing, he shook out the dark fabric and smoothed it out before him. He hated bending to anybody's will, but the way Kai had looked at him as he had left… Maybe he was tired or being a disappointment, or just tired of exposing his fair skin, for the prospect of dressing up in these refound threads gave him a little confidence.

He didn't actually want Kai too find someone else, he was quite pleased to be controlled by one of the highest regarded associates in the city and this pride he was not eager to throw away. Kai was everything Brooklyn wished to be; successful, determined and sure-of-himself, and for that Brooklyn could not afford to have another dream slip through his fingers. Besides maybe with his savings and Kai's power he would be accepted back into society.

The idea crossed his mind and then was crushed as soon as it occurred. "Accepted? … Me?" The red head laughed harshly to no one but his denied loneliness. "That is as good as Rei falling in love." He laughed again at the thought of the pathetic neko jin finding happiness.

Brooklyn hated Rei and Tyson, mostly because he hated himself, although he figured he could justify his actions so thus it was easier to hate the other two for being what he was. He was above them, above all prostitutes. He had made a name for himself at least, and also knew that he wouldn't be one forever, he had ambitions. A person without ambition was weak as far as he was concerned. Angrily, he realized his logic was going in circles this was inappropriate. Brooklyn was flawless and never made mistakes, so now was not the time to dwell.

His glare on the suit softened as he decided that he would follow dress code, if not for Kai than for himself.

--

Rei strummed his fingers nervously on the diner table, eyeing his long-since cold tea, mentally kicking himself again for not having brought any money. He prayed that Tyson wouldn't break their tradition. Ever since he could remember, whenever morning breeched their sorry lives, no matter what had happened the previous night, the two would always reconvene at this diner.

Now he waited at a small two person corner table as the waitress threw him yet another glare. He hadn't paid for the tea and knew there would be problems if he just left. Even if he was a regular who had a reputation for paying, the staff here 'knew his type' and already wanted to pretend he didn't exist.

If Rei had had a watch, he would have checked it well over a hundred times by the time Tyson jogged into the restaurant, ignoring the side glances he received from staff and customers alike.

"Rei Rei!" He exclaimed brightly as he sat down, but the impatient neko jin just crossed his arms and pretended to ignore him. "Awww, come on Rei kitten don't be like this." A bright smile followed a quick order to the waitress who had wandered over.

"Tyson." Rei begun in a down-to-business tone.

"Harsh…" The navy haired boy retaliated to Rei's painful tone. "What did I do?"

"You've been keeping secrets, I don't care why but…" Amber eyes looked away, distancing themselves from the world. "I just thought we were in this together."

"We are!" Tyson paused, looking thoughtfully at his companion knowingly. He knew Rei was referring to his other job, but he wasn't ready to tell him the truth. "Yesterday… at the café, I was only finishing off a job from the night before…" Tyson hated lying to Rei. "My client thought it would be interesting to see me in uniform, said it turned him on and…" the lie was easy to create, so Tyson continued. "He paid me in advance and that's how I had the money yesterday morning."

Amber eyed returned from their thoughts and bore in to Tyson. "You better not be lying to me." Rei warned, a brief malicious tone creeping into his words. "And you better be buying me breakfast," he added to clear the tension in the air.

"Of course Rei Rei! I wouldn't let my kitty starve!" Tyson laughed and playfully ruffled Rei's hair across the table. "How's the moneybags treating you?"

"Mmmm Tala?" Rei asked, almost dazing out, then desperate to hide a blush, "he's fine… bought me some more _presentable_ clothes for tonight's dinner."

Tyson shook his head, "damn them and thinking that they are so great that we don't look good enough for them."

"Yea…" Rei agreed half-heartedly, but for some reason Tala's warm body next to his kept coming to mind. And then there was the way he had woke Rei up… With gentle finger trails along his cheeks and neck, and his lips so close that Rei had felt his bangs flutter in his breath and… A shiver enticed the blush from his cheeks, but thankfully food had come and Tyson hadn't noticed.

"So. This Miguel guy seemed nice enough…" Rei asked awkwardly.

"He's pretty great." The other boy agreed stuffing his mouth full of toast. "Tips well too."

"What's his café called?"

"Liberté Café. It's awesome, Miguel roasts all his own coffee, and prepares most of the food though some bakeries help supply him. And the wages are really good and the customers all like it; no one ever complains. And…" Tyson caught himself and looked at Rei flushed with enthusiasm that he realized he hadn't caught in time. But by looking up Tyson had realized the blush on Rei's cheeks and now both boys new that they were hiding something from one another.

"Oh." Rei replied.

"Yea." Tyson agreed.

"Here." Said the waitress glaring at the tense pair. "And don't short change me again."

--

"Try to enjoy yourself tonight Rei." Tala told him, as he knotted his tie around his neck. Rei only nodded as he tried with yet another failed attempt to do up the buttons of his shirt with shaky fingers.

Amber eyes looked up as Tala approached. Rei gasped as he gave the business man a look over and his heart skipped a beat. Tala looked stunning from his sparkling blue eyes, to his powder blue dress shirt and dark pinstriped suit that curved in just the right places to emphasize his lean body.

Noticing Rei's lingering eyes the blue eyed man smiled and cocked his head to the side pretending to pose. "Do I look alright?" He asked the neko jin who could only nod with his mouth still agape. Tala laughed and nodded before moving closer to the younger man and helping him with the buttons.

"You okay?" He asked Rei carefully, not wanting to pry.

"Yea…" He responded having finally been lifted from the spell Tala held over him. With the other man this close to him Rei wondered how he couldn't be blushing, but the conversation he had with Tyson was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't let Tala get to him. He had to remember the night before. Tala was just like any other sex-driven human. He was only out for one thing.

After Tala had helped Rei's with his button and tie he led him over to the mirror to admire him self. "You look really good Rei." Tala exclaimed surprised by how well the youth could clean up. Rei wore black pants and a white dress shirt, the two had decided simple was better, and a deep red tie. They had gone to a hair salon so that Rei's long hair no longer hung shabbily in his eyes, which had perked up his entire complexion, and he wore it, still long, in a neat pony tail. Smiling at his reflection and then to Tala he toyed with the tip of his tie and muffled a quick thank you.

"Now my love," Tala smiled falling into the act they had planned, "may I escort you to our limo?"

"Really! A limo!" Rei exclaimed joyously. Out of all the clients he had none had ever let him ride in a limo before.

"Why of course! Only the best for my beloved." Blue eyes smiled again, perhaps taking the act a little too passionately.

Taking the arm that Tala extended to him Rei followed him out of the apartment and down to their awaiting vehicle.

The ride was pleasant as Tala pointed out some of the sights that Rei had never before had the chance to see, and told him about all the stuck up snobs that would probably be attending the dinner.

As interested as Rei was in Tala's one-sided conversation, looking out his window he couldn't help but notice what really lined the streets. Maybe it wasn't the 'history' that Tala spoke of contentedly, but to Rei it was the reality. So many lost souls awaited only a lonely night upon the streets. They passed by those older and younger then Rei but all with the common goal. To seduce someone into exchanging pleasure for money. Rei wondered for the first time in his life, whom was really was getting the better half of the deal.

Rei tried not to be depressed by at all, he was here for Tala, and he wasn't being paid to drag his life into the success the business man portrayed.

"Rei," Tala called to his companion softly, "we're here." Shaken from his thoughts Rei realized the play was about to begin and it was time to get into character.

"Alright." Amber eyes forced and succeeded to flash Tala his best smile before he followed the man into the crowd surrounding the restaurant. They must have been of high value because Tala easily led him through a long line of people and right through the front doors only to have the host smile at him respectfully.

"Wow, it pays to be rich," Rei smiled. "No line ups."

"Not with me, I get right to it." Tala replied playfully, leading Rei to an executive table in the back.

"That's not what I've experienced," The neko jin toyed back.

Tala shot him a look before their presence was announced and he took up Rei's hand in his and begun long introductions. Rei smiled patiently as Tala shook everyone's hand and presented Rei who also shook their hands and smiled politely, though by the end he was pleased to sit down. Once seated their was nothing left for the neko jin to do other then smile and watch as several of Tala's coworkers made small talk and wait for the other guests to arrive.

Every once and a while Tala would lean over Rei's ear and whisper nothings to him, such as the latest rumors about the woman across from them or the affairs of the man at the far end. Rei didn't really care, Tala knew this, but any excuse to bring his lips close to Rei's skin made it worth their own small talk.

Tala was mid way through a conversation with Rei over 'sporks' when a brief cough behind them called the crowd's attention to three men.  
Kai and Brooklyn, Rei knew but scorned the sight of his teal eyed rival. But the third man he didn't recognize.

"Bryan Balcov." Tala whispered to Rei trying his best not to delight in the blush that his breath ensured on Rei's cheeks.

Bryan's eyes searched the table recognizing or unfazed by most of the guests before his eyes fell on Rei. Smirking at the youth he turned his gaze to Tala.

"Hello Tala," Bryan spoke smoothly thought the cold edge in his voice caused Rei to involuntarily shiver. "It has been a while. I see you have a… friend?" He asked gesturing to the disgruntled neko jin. Though his words portrayed that he was interested in hearing more about Rei, his tone suggested that he already knew.

Tala fought off a glare and instead forced a smile, "yes, this is Rei. My boyfriend." He told his boss sounding prouder than he had thought he would be.

"How nice for you." Came the reply and then the man took his seat at the head if the table.

Kai followed with Brooklyn in tow, but not before a victorious side glance was offered. Kai's mahogany glare reflected the mouthed words 'good luck' as he sat right on Bryan's left hand side.

If Tala was unnerved, only Rei noticed a small amount of pain shimmering in his otherwise beautiful azure eyes. Watching Tala carefully Rei was shocked to realize that he was a little hurt by Tala's pain and before he had realized what he had done, he slipped his hand under the table and reassuringly squeezed Tala's thigh.

"Let's get down to business." Bryan exclaimed suddenly as he called waiters to the table to pour glasses of wine.

Tala still caught up by Rei's gesture was the last to respond to toast that Bryan proclaimed to their business before everyone drank and business began.

"As all of you know. I will be overseeing the company over the next few weeks, for I must appoint a representative now that out enterprise has expanded so far. It will be a tough decision since you are all," he hesitated then continued dryly, "such hard workers." This earned him a few awkward nods and smiled. "Thus I am proposing a challenge."

Kai nodded along with the speech as if he already knew premeditatedly what their boss was announcing, but a challenge, Tala wondered, this seemed an odd way to promote.

"It is rather simple." Bryan continued, sipping his red wine periodically, "I am tired of the ambitions of the little men, and I notice, far too often, too many little men out their think they can start their own business. I've been informed that a small café such as this has just opened, and since I thought it best to nip it in the bud, you're job is to buy it." Bryan paused for stern affect. "Liberté Café. How quaint. So much for it's freedom."

Rei took note that Bryan was a man of little words after his point was made, but that was not his main concern.

"That's Miguel's restaurant," It had just hit Tala as he tried to place where he had heard the name before. "Damn it."

Rei was forlornly letting the news sink in when he felt a swift kick to his leg from under the table. Brooklyn who sat only across the table and one seat down easily had Rei's attention. 'Follow me,' he mouthed then glared as if to continue with 'or else'. Rei bowed his head dejectedly but another kick to his swelling leg and he excused himself to Tala from the table.

The red head did the same a few moments later before meeting up with Rei in the lobby.

"What are you doing with Tala." The red head snarled.

"Why is it your business?"

"Because they are my circuit." Brooklyn glared backing Rei into the wall.

"I'm just helping him out." Rei tried to defend himself.

"Is that what you call it?" The offender laughed viciously before making sure Rei was pressed into the wall. "Neither you nor I got to where we are today by 'helping' people."

"Don't compare myself to you." Rei glared back, though not quite as intimidating as Brooklyn whose eyes seemed to glaze over in rage.

"I told Kai." Teal eyes laughed away the pain, "You won't keep up this charade for long. Sorry Rei but whores just don't make good pets, they're dirty and soon rich masters get bored of them after they have been run through their tricks."

"It is not like that." Rei glared again, feeling a burning rage inside himself as well.

"Then what is it like. You don't mean to tell me he hasn't used your 'services' yet?"

Rei couldn't hide the truth as he looked away. "No… He doesn't seem like that."

This comment made Brooklyn laugh harder. "Not like that? Oh poor little Rei Rei. You'll see, I notice his longing searching eyes, and his ginger fingers that feel the need to glide over you." As he said this his own hand worked its way along Rei's body causing the neko jin to flush angrily.

"You can't make those claims."

"He probably has already thought of it."

"That's…" Rei tried to begin but then remembered the night before sadly. Maybe Tala was just like that, just better at hiding it then others. He had tried to take advantage of Rei, but also he had been the one to stop it.

"Not true?" Brooklyn asked, a sadistic gleam in his stemy eyes. Then dropping his touch above Rei's belt he grabbed the youth's chin and raised golden eyes to his own. "It is Rei. He does think that way. For he has taken me and I him, with plans to do it again." Laughter followed Rei's widened pained eyes. "I've had him Rei, he's nothing special, not any different then all the others."

Success burned through Brooklyn's body as he relished in the retreating back of his rival.


End file.
